


Редкие вылазки

by xoImps



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoImps/pseuds/xoImps
Summary: По тёмным улицам плавно двигалась мужская фигура. В младшем сыне Спарды просыпался зверь, требующий крови.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Редкие вылазки

По тёмным улицам плавно двигалась мужская фигура. Растрёпанные платиновые волосы выделялись в темноте, а глаза, обычно яркие светло-голубые, горели красным. В младшем сыне Спарды просыпался зверь, отодвигая человека на задворки разума. И этот зверь жаждал свежей крови.

В одном из переулков стояла ночная бабочка. В любой другой раз Данте не обратил бы на нее внимания и пошёл искать себе другую жертву. Но не сегодня. У бедной девушки были критические дни. И демон в Данте почуял это. Почуял кровь.

_Последним, что видела в своей жизни эта девушка, были горящие красным огнём глаза зверя._

По возвращении домой плащ Данте, также как его лицо и руки, был в крови. Мелкие брызги крови остались даже в волосах. И охотник был искренне рад, что Неро не видел всего этого. Он не был против таких редких вылазок младшего сына Спарды на охоту, даже наоборот, он понимал, что это ему крайне необходимо. С ним он не ходил никогда. Юнец не одобрял убийства людей, но Данте он мог позволить пару раз месяц избавлять город от тех, кого даже людьми назвать трудно. И сейчас Данте было по-настоящему стыдно, что он лишил жизни ни в чём не повинную девушку.

Заперев дверь агентства на ключ и не включая свет, полудемон прошёл в ванную. Первым делом он кинул плащ в стирку и смыл кровь с рук. Потом разделся полностью и залез под душ. Горячая вода расслабила напряжённые мышцы, заставила ненужные мысли отойти на второй план. Данте закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, подставляя лицо под ласкающие струи. Разомлев под горячей водой, Данте проморгал появление еще одного существа в ванной. Охотник заметил это только тогда, когда его талию обвили сильные руки, одна из которых мерцала тёплым голубым свечением, что говорило о хорошем настрое её хозяина.

Данте ухмыльнулся себе под нос и повернулся к своему мальчику, оставаясь в кольце его рук. Неро чуть улыбнулся и прижался щекой к груди охотника. Тот погладил мальчишку по голове и приподнял его за подбородок, глядя в глаза, от чего пацан как всегда покраснел, но взгляд не отвёл. Напротив, он подался вперед, накрыв губы напарника своими и переместив руки с его талии на шею. Данте мурлыкнул ему в губы и притянул парня ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Парень застонал, почувствовав язык охотника у себя во рту и вплёл пальцы в серебристые волосы. Руки полудемона бродили по спине юноши, спускаясь к пояснице и поднимаясь снова вверх. В бедро Данте что-то недвусмысленно упёрлось. Неро разорвал поцелуй и начал покрывать поцелуями шею и плечи охотника, медленно спускаясь ниже. Старший взлохматил волосы парня и посмотрел на своего мальчика, который уже целовал низ живота полудемона, стоя на коленях. Вышеупомянутый полудемон чуть потянул волосы парня, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Вид Неро можно было бы охарактеризовать как вполне невинный, если бы не потемневшие от возбуждения глаза.

— Данте? — Неро увидел бесенят в глазах своего возлюбленного и ухмыльнулся.  
— Малыш, растяни себя для меня, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом сказал Данте.

Неро сглотнул и повернулся к полудемону спиной, облокачиваясь на стену и выпячивая задницу назад. Он облизнул пальцы и ввёл в себя сразу два, хрипло застонав. Он начал двигать пальцами, чуть сгибать, разводя ножницами. Вдруг громкий стон сорвался с припухших и покусанных губ, и парень подался бёдрами на свои пальцы. Блондин добавил третий палец и стал активно двигать ими внутри. Данте сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы удержать контроль над собой и потянулся к своему члену. Как только он это сделал, Неро повернул голову и посмотрел на охотника, призывно застонав и вытащив пальцы из себя.

Полудемон не смог больше сдерживаться и развернул юношу к себе. Неро закинул ноги на талию напарника и прислонился спиной к стене. Данте поцеловал парня и вошёл наполовину, поймав губами его стон. Честно выждав минуту, сын Спарды начал медленно двигаться, поддерживая юнца под бёдра. Младшего, видимо, такое положение дел не устроило и он прорычал на ухо Данте:

— Блять, да трахни ты меня уже нормально!  
— Какие мы нетерпеливые, — хохотнул охотник, начав, тем не менее, двигаться быстрее.

Неро не удостоил свою вторую половинку ответом и застонал, оставляя правой демонической рукой алые полосы на мощной спине. После полного желания стона пацана в Данте пропало всё желание помучать парня, и он начал вбиваться в него, не жалея сил и глухо рыча на ухо. Левой рукой юноша начал дрочить себе в такт движениям полудемона. После очередного глубокого толчка, задевшего простату, Неро подался головой вперед, ловя своими губами губы Данте. Юноше хватило еще пары движений рукой по члену, и он кончил себе на живот, сильно сжавшись вокруг члена охотника, да так, что тот не смог двигаться и кончил вслед за парнем.

Полудемон вышел из Неро и подхватил его на руки, направляясь в спальню. Он аккуратно положил мальчишку на кровать, ложась рядом и обнял его, прижав к себе. Неро устроил голову на груди своего ~~парня~~ мужчины и обвил его талию руками.

— Пацан, слушай, я… — Данте замялся.  
— Ты? — Неро поднял глаза на напарника и выгнул бровь, явно ожидая продолжения.  
— Я сегодня девушку убил. Проститутку. Я. я не смог пройти мимо… у нее были критические дни… и я…  
— Тшшш, — в глазах промелькнуло понимание, и мальчишка заткнул поток сознания охотника поцелуем, мягко погладив его по щеке. — Не вини себя. Это была случайность, — Неро откинулся на подушки и закинул руки за голову, прикрыв глаза. — К тому же, кто знает, что она из себя представляла? Вдруг она грабила или даже убивала клиентов из-за денег? Забудь, Дан. Просто выкинь из головы. Ладно?  
— Не ожидал от тебя такого услышать, — хохотнул мужчина и повернулся на бок, любуясь сонным мальчишкой. — Но, пожалуй, ты прав, стоит отпустить эту ситуацию. Спокойной ночи.

Ответом полудемону стало тихое посапывание. Данте усмехнулся, притянув Неро к себе, обняв за талию, и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Но перед тем как окончательно провалиться в сон, он дал себе слово впредь быть осторожнее и сдержаннее. Кто знает, какая реакция со стороны Неро может последовать в следующий раз?


End file.
